My prior patent, entitled "ACTUATING HANDLE FOR MULTI-PURPOSE SURGICAL INSTRUMENT" (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,817), discloses a surgical instrument which can be easily held in the hand for use in performing delicate surgery. The disclosed instrument is capable of providing enhanced control as compared with other surgical instruments of the same general type.